


Turning Tables

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Almost Kiss, Attempted Murder, Cheating, Childhood Friends, End of the World, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, I, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, One sided, One-Sided Attraction, Time Travel, Tragic Romance, Unhappy Ending, You might cry, almost together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23952250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You won’t be able to leave- you, you’ll be here and I...I can’t do that—“ she’s panicking and her eyes are reddening, small gasps leaving her now chapped lips.But Ben frames her face with his hands, a sad smile spreading on his lips when she instinctively leans into his touch. It’s cold this time though. His blood should’ve been warm, but again, in a place like this?Almost everything was possible.It’s like their first date, scared teenagers tiptoeing into the lake that at the time, seemed bottomless. “I’ll be right behind you” he had whispered into her hair, “I won’t let you go”. Warmth. That’s all he can remember now. The warmth in her cheeks when he had kissed her lips. The warmth when he had touched her skin, explored her body and worshiped her soul. Warmth. That’s all he wants to remember now.
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves/Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves, ben hargreeves - Relationship
Kudos: 23





	Turning Tables

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not as interested in TUA as I used to be, so I’m kind of just exercising my writing skills. So If you want some other fandom stories that’s totally cool, just let me know. I’m trying to get back into it with the whole quarantine thing gong on. I actually have the time now. Stay safe guys, I’ll try updating as quickly as possible if you actually like the story. Don’t expect anything longer than 10 chapters though. 
> 
> Thank you for your support :)  
> -authors note

**_Chapter one  
  
_ **

Making friends shouldn’t be a challenge for Vanya.

Making alliances was the very factor that helped build her fathers empire. No it was not the same as making friendships that relied on love and care, but there were layers of trust that made it honorable. Reginald would have snorted at that statement if he had heard her, there was no such thing as honor in his line of work, he was a smart and intelligent man. Conquering the world did not require the help of something as pathetic as _friends._ Though he would admit, having weak and gullible men at his disposal was helpful.

  
Well... _useful_. To some extent.

Point was, it shouldn’t have been so hard. And yet it was. Reginald had drilled his ideology into her head since the moment she could think, though there was debate from her father if it really was _thinking._ He was and still is a proud man, with broad shoulders squared and head held up high, absolutely nothing and no one could stop him. He had a bigger following than god himself, and though her father didn’t believe in him, he still took pride. “I’m more real than their deity’s” he would muse, “I pulled up the mountains and parted the seas so I could get by. I made it rain when even the riches of forests, the most flowering, the most giving!, were bone _dry”._ Yes it was a dangerous way to live, walking around parading his riches and displaying his most treasured treasures, speaking over everyone else in the room as if they were never even there. Naturally, there was people that weren’t so happy with him. Reginald was good at many things, and expanding was definitely one of them.  
  


He started small at first, building slowly and steadily as to make a strong and everlasting foundation. There were definitely downfalls along the way to greatness, but it was nature he would say, “greatness is achieved through failure! though I prefer to achieve it through successes”. He would sit in his large leather chair and light a cigar, leaning back for once. It wasn’t relaxation however, “but most times, greatness is achieved through the failure of others”. It had been his ever so growing pride, shiny and bright as a shield reflecting her own failures back to her. He was an old man, but age did not take intelligence away.   
  


Reginald would die one day, he accepted that, it was the very thing he lived for. “I’ll die someday, that’s not something anyone can change. I’ll die, having cheated death for so long, it’s natural. but my empire? My legacy? That will never.” He was so absolutely sure of it when he was younger, so sure in fact, that he didn’t build the rest of his fortune. His fortune built itself. “One does not work for money, money works for you.” He taught her much, mostly about money and handling the pressures of running a multi billion company, but still, she had those small moments to cherish with her father. Maybe it did not compare to playing with dolls or talking about boys, but it was something she would remember forever.   
  


Anyway, back to the point.   
  


vanya couldn’t make friends, she was so terribly shy and quiet, and having lived behind her fathers shadow for so long did not help her case. The moment someone found out her father was Sir Reginald Hargreeves, the only friendship they would look forward to would be a contract. Money does, after all, run the world. Vanya had once asked her father for advice, and of course, what she received was a lecture. “A friend is but a synonym of employee. They serve the same purpose, work and provide. So if you require something...” he blew smoke from his lips, letting silence settle in his study.   
  


Vanya knew why.

“You take it from them” she finished. Her father nodded approvingly, the closest thing to validation she would ever receive from him. She had hid her smile in her scarf and thanked her father, excusing herself and leaving quietly. The rest of that day was absolutely perfect, smiling through her studies and lessons, the whole subject of actual friends had been forgotten. Nothing was better than receiving such a praise from a man so great.

Things had been running smoothly in their old home, a rather small mansion located in the city that was close enough to all of Reginalds companies and warehouses. Vanya never did leave the house, not unless it was absolutely required. And almost always, it wasn’t. Vanya was the only child of Reginald, and the prodigal child apparently, or so according to the tabloids. She had no reason to leave, her studies were covered by Dr. Pogo, an old friend of her fathers that owed a debt. A very intelligent man that taught her everything she had to know, knowledge was always very important in her household. Vanya would always thank Dr. Pogo, he was her only companion during the day, and even if it was only for three hours, it was treasured time.   
  


Again, Vanya had no reason to leave. Food was served on the table every morning, afternoon and night by her nanny, Grace. Grace was an absolutely amazing woman, so kind and ever so assuring. Tall and pale, with beautiful blond hair always styled, it was a gift itself to be in her presence. Vanya was given everything she ever needed in that house. Yet for some reason, her father came in one day with a scowl on his face, staring into the distance with an angry glint in his eye and decided that a move was needed. Servants piled into the house and began packing, just like that. So quickly was she placed in a car and given a book to read as they began their trip.

And so, now here she was.

Reginald had chosen a beautiful Victorian mansion that was surrounded by thick forest. And slightly behind that, the ocean. Vanya could taste the salt the moment she rolled down the window, a strong and crispy wind hitting her face when she stepped foot on the wet gravel. She would always remember the sound of the wet crunch her foot had created. It was magical, but in a way, she had felt like coralline.   
  
  
The house was absolutely gorgeous, truly, but it was not something she was used to. From the outside it was intimidating, a tall and wide house that seemed to stare her down, decorated with long windows that featured stained glass and complicated architecture. Pillars held up the main balcony, while much smaller ones held the others. Two floors, three sections and two wings, calling it spacey was an underestimation. A home that clearly had belonged to the rich of the past.

As she walked up the front steps, she wasn’t very surprised to be greeted with a Swarovski crystal chandelier, hanging in all its _glory,_ practically screaming wasted money. Though it was a nice touch she would admit. “Along with the _other_ chandeliers” vanya muttered unimpressed as she turned to the side lounge. The room was even more obnoxious than the last, with high ceilings and marble statues surrounding the room, the chandeliers that hung from golden bars aligned perfectly with a split staircase. Vanya knew what a privilege it was to live in such a home, yet she couldn’t resist the annoyed groan she let it out, when her father had said “low profile”, she had expected a Bungalow, maybe even a chalet but this? This was—

“absolutely marvelous! Though those drapes could use some work”.

Vanya’s thoughts were interrupted as grace entered the room, a trail of men right behind her while she motioned around and pointed at empty spaces where things would go. “That fireplace! It’ll be consecrated with these lovely....” she stopped to dig around a box, making an excited hum as she pulled out chunky glass cups, “candles!, they’ll be absolutely perfect! I’m sure of it, now you—”.   
  


Vanya didn’t stay to hear the rest, instead sneaking up the stairs quietly to the next section of the house. She’s greeted with Reginalds ever so stoic expression. The man was fixing his monocle, nearly walking into Vanya as she abruptly turned the corner. Vanya’s ears flush, “Pardon me” she apologizes, bowing her head in respect and moving out of his way. If Reginald was upset, he didn't show it, nor acknowledge her presence, simply going on his way as if he had stepped on a bug. Vanya doesn’t raise her head until she can hear his heavy plated footsteps go down the same stairs he came from. 

_Stupid stupid stupid,_ why hadn’t she been watching where she was going? How disrespectful of her she thinks, but she pushes the embarrassment away to continue her exploration. It’s cut short when she turns to a different hallway, a narrow one at that. But it’s not the dead end that discourages her, it’s the fiberglass door at the end that does.

And most importantly, the golden plate near the doorknob.   
  


_Vanya Hargreeves_

* * *

“what do you think?”. Vanya nearly jumps, turning to see grace leaning on the doorframe with a bright and bubbly smile on her face.

Just like always.

“it’s nice” Vanya muttered, her room was three times larger than the one back home. It was a room cut in two with a cascading staircase leading up to a library and a small study. All of it just for her.

“it’s larger than I expected” she admitted. It was a very beautiful room don’t get her wrong, it just seemed so...empty. The walls aren’t bare, they have paintings hanging on them, lovely Greek paintings and portraits. There’s candle holders instead of light switches or lamps, and the windows don’t open, though there is a small balcony included to her room. The only form of natural air that she would be able to get. Though the room itself is a piece of art, the atmosphere was dull and abandoned. 

Grace hummed in agreement. “Yes, it’s definitely spacey” she pushed herself off the frame and came up beside Vanya, who was admiring the stained glass of her window, “this is good though. A nice fresh start, It’s exciting! I saw some houses along the way, some even fairly close.”

”Exciting” vanya repeated. “What’s so exciting?”.   
  


Grace shook her head amused, “you can make _friends_ Vanya, for once you actually have the chance. There’s a small town near you know? You can come with me to pick up some groceries” she gently grabs Vanya’s shoulders, “there’s even a fishing dock about twenty minutes away, kids your age probably go down there! To swim or...do other teen activities”.   
  


Vanya ponders over her words, if she really _could_ actually leave this time, she’d have the freedom to explore and meet new maybe potential..friends? She hesitates but feels the soft and reassuring squeeze from grace, her strawberry perfume filling her nostrils. Vanya wasn’t exactly prohibited to leave from the house back home, she just didn’t choose to leave when she had the chance. What would her father think of her? With her associating herself with those kind of people, the street wanderers and teen wastes (as her father would say), surely he’d be dissatisfied. Maybe even worse! He’d be _disappointed._ As horrific the thought is, she can’t help but crave leaving, spreading her wings and explore, to adventure into the unknown.   
  


“I guess so” she says at last, receiving a silent ‘yay’ from grace. A small smile tugs at vanya’s lips. But she turns to face her, avoiding any more talk of the topic, instead asking “weren’t you working on the house?”.   
  


Grace waves her hand dismissively, “charity work” she snorts, “lord knows your father wouldn’t be able to do it. He’s a smart man but—” her voice lowers, “he didn’t know the difference between red and vermillion!”. She’s grinning at her, a set of pearly white teeth showing, her wide smile cracking her lipstick. Grace has happy squinted eyes and Vanya doesn't have the heart to tell her that neither did she.  
  


“anyway, you _are_ correct, I do have to get back and make sure those men don’t make a mess of my vision!” Grace starts to turn away but makes a quick turn to point at Vanya, startling her slightly. “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing young lady, we’ll talk about this again”. She makes the ‘I’m watching you’ notion and spins on her heel, making her point clear. 

_Crystal_ Vanya thinks, smiling amusedly at her nanny’s antics. Vanya knew deep down that she would eventually have to go out into the world and make it on her own.

“but right now” she flops into the grand leather chair with a huff “right now I can avoid all of that”. She was given a beautiful library and a study where she could play her violin without having someone interrupt her or tell her to shut up. Vanya would definitely check it out later, but right now she’d rest her eyes, just a little.

_just a second._


End file.
